


Welcome to the Gang!

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Name-Calling, New Beginnings, Orphanage, Past Abuse, Put-downs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Xisuma decides it's time for a new hermit so they go to a nearby orphanage and change the life of one gremlin forever.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Welcome to the Gang!

Grian was an orphan in an orphanage in a city in Britain. He wasn't very popular. Constantly being called the 'problem child' or 'Freak' of 'suicidal fag' and other insulting names. He was taken there after his father killed his mother, then threatened him with a knife to his throat, only to be interrupted by cops bursting through the door and shooting the father in the head. He now had a large scar across the side of his neck.

Over his ten years of being there, he was now 16, he was returned or taken because his fosters either determined that he was unlovable, he was found beaten or raped by said fosters or they just couldn't handle his depressive episodes. 

Weeks turned into months, which turned into years, and he was not the happiest kid. He sighed as a kid walked up to him.

"Hey, _FREAK_." He said.  
"What do you want Clyde?" Grian asked harshly.  
"You're such a mistake you know that?" Clyde said, "Been returned seven times because you aren't lovable."  
"Yeah, don't forget shameful, a mistake, suicidal fag, problem child, I get it. You don't have to remind me." Grian said counting the names he's been called throughout the years, he stood up and walked away, but Clyde grabbed his wrist. Grian winced at the grip.  
"I bet you took those people like a champ."  
"Shut the hell up. That isn't something you joke about. And it certainly isn't something I want to talk about. Back off Clyde."  
"Oh please.." He taunted, "That was probably the only love you ever got."

Grian growled at this and punched him in the face.

"I just told you that isn't something you joke about. Back off, and leave me alone. Understood?" Grian growled.  
"Whatever Grain." Clyde said walking away.

"Can you believe that kid?" Clyde said, tattling on Grian to an administer.  
"I'm sure you deserved it. You're always starting things with Grian, he's a really nice kid. Try and get to know him." The administrator said walking away.

* * *

"I think it's time for a new member. What do you guys think?" Xisuma asked the hermits, who all agreed it was time.  
"There's this orphanage on the other side of the city. We can go there and adopt someone. I'm sure they have a builder or something." Iskall chimed in.  
"Are you talking about the same orphanage we got Mumbo from?" Xisuma asked.  
"Oh I know exactly what he's talking about. Yeah, they have tons of different types of people. I'll come with, I'm sure we can find someone." Mumbo said.  
"Then it's decided. Mumbo, Iskall and I will go down to the orphanage and get someone. Maybe even change their life." X said, motioning the two to follow him.

* * *

Once they got to the orphanage they walked in and was immediately greeted by kindness.

"Oh! Good afternoon! Mumbo, it's nice to see you again." The person said.  
"Nice to see you too, Sheryl." Mumbo said with a smile.  
"Here to adopt?" She asked, Xisuma nodded his head.  
"Who've you got?" Iskall asked quickly.  
"Gosh you're excited. I'm assuming you're recruiting X?" Sheryl asked, knowing X from the previous time when they took Mumbo.  
"Yup. And we're excited for getting a new addition to the family." He said with a smile.  
"Ah, then come with me. I know exactly who would fit your criteria." She then guided the three to her office. 

  
"So, we have quite a few, BUT, there's one in particular who I think you guys would love." Sheryl said bringing out the file and opening it, "His name is Grian, the other kids pick fun at his name all the time. But he's a real sweetheart when given the chance to be."

X and the others started looking through the file.

_Name: Grian_   
_Age: 16_   
_Nationality: British_   
_Physical features: Brown eyes, blonde hair, 5'5_   
_Abilities: Amazing builder_   
_Background: Abused when he was 5 years of age, father and mother are deceased, returned/taken away seven times_   
_Other: was raped multiple times (Both genders), Anxiety, Depression, PTSD, was drugged with highly illegal substances, has a long scar on the side of his neck from an attack, semi-suicidal, under-weight_

"He sounds like he just needs someone in his life to just love him." Xisuma said while reading the file, "Oh and Mumbo, I think you'll interact with him well, considering you're 18 and from the same orphanage." 

Mumbo smiled at the thought.

"Well let's find him then." Iskall said.  
"Just head out into the lobby. You can't really miss him, he's always in a red sweater, also he's go the scar across the left side of his neck. He's really quiet so he might be around the back. Happy searching!"

They then left the office and walked into the lobby, watching all the kids run around and play or doing some crafts.

The three hermits walked around then asked one of the older looking children where he was.

"Why are you people looking for the freak? You'd be better off with someone else." The child said.  
"Yeah? Well maybe he just hasn't had the right people in his life yet." Mumbo retorted walking away from them.

  
They soon spotted a red shirted figure in the back corner drawing something. They figured that was Grian considering the description they were given of him.

  
"Excuse me?" Xisuma said, "Are you Grian?"

Grian looked up from his book and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Y-Yes?" He asked.  
"Good, my name is Xisuma, or X for short. This is Iskall, and that's Mumbo. We hear you're a builder." Xisuma said with a smile. Grian perked his ears a little.  
"I uh.. Y-yeah, I am..." Grian replied closing the book in his hands.  
"So what were you drawing?" Iskall asked sitting next to the smaller male.  
"Oh... Uh, nothing really, just something I thought I would be able to build some day." Grian said, his cheeks turning a little red. Xisuma sat beside him, Mumbo kneeled in front of him.   
"We think we can make that come true." Xisuma chuckled, "We can help you with basically everything."  
"Not everything..." Grian mumbled.  
"What do you mean kiddo?" Iskall asked.  
"Depression isn't easy to deal with.." He replied softly.  
"What if we told you we aren't here because of what's up in your head?" Mumbo said, "It's what's in your chest." 

Grian looked up at the man kneeling in front of him.

"My heart? What about it?" Grian asked confused.  
"Okay." X chuckled, "Come with us, and we can give you a life you've deserved from the beginning." Xisuma said, "How long have you been here?"  
"Ten years..." Grian replied, "My 'Fosters' said I was either unlovable, just too depressed, or they wanted to use me for their sick and twisted games." 

X took a glance at Mumbo and Iskall.

"Yeah, you're who we're looking for kiddo. Come with us. I'm gonna fill out some paperwork and you can hang out and tell Iskall and Mumbo a bit about yourself. You can share what you want and just be you." X said, getting up, pulling the smaller man with him.

  
As he was filing paperwork, Grian was chatting with Mumbo and Iskall. Every once in a while he would glance out the window and see Grian smiling.

"I don't think I've seen a smile on his face in months." The administrator said as she made the paperwork official. "He's yours, take care of him."  
"Oh trust me, we will." Xisuma said with a smile walking out.

"Hey, it's official, you're one of us now." Xisuma said with a smile.  
"Wait... So they were talking to me about this... Hermitcraft? Is it really all they say it to be?" Grian asked with hope in his voice.  
"Yeah, definitely. It's a really great place. Come on, let's go get some food. What do you want?" X asked motioning the three to follow him, which they did.

"You're... giving me a choice?" Grian asked.  
"I mean, yeah, of coarse. Why wouldn't we?" X said as they walked outside, X unlocking the car.

"Is.. Is pizza okay?" Grian stuttered.  
"Yeah, sounds great. Come on, I know this really good pizza place downtown. It'll be good." X said.

After lunch they all headed to Hermitcraft. They treated it kinda like a city, but it was all survival. Grian had fallen asleep in the ride over.

"Hey, Grian! We're here!" Iskall said shaking Grian awake. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked out the window.

"Whoa.." Grian said in awe of the things that were built, " _I_ get to live _here_?!"   
"Yeah, but first we're gonna introduce you to a few people." Mumbo chuckled.  
"How many is a few?" Grian asked.  
"I don't know, like fifteen others maybe." Iskall replied.  
"That's a lot of people." Grian said.  
"Welcome to Hermitcraft!" Mumbo said, "I promise you, they will welcome you with open arms."

After introducing him to everyone, they showed Grian around the place, he soon got settled with some gear and started making his platform for his base, looking at the sketch he made earlier he made a rough outline of what he was planning on building.

Months of progress later and his base was complete, he was happy, he was loved, and most importantly he hadn't had a spiral ever since he left with the three hermits that one faithful day that changed his life forever.


End file.
